


College Perspective

by Tea_is_Not_Them



Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), M/M, Mafia Boss Aziraphale, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, but not really, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them
Summary: Some College Kid's musing on the Gay Bookshop Owner and his love life
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	College Perspective

In a Bookshop that has taken residence in Soho, there lived two beings. That’s what the college students say anyways. The college students know the shops owner. He is really sweet to them, leaving them food and drink sometimes and let them read books for their thesis. 

Azira. Z. Fell. The owner of the bookshop in London Soho, was not human.

They all came to the conclusion after on one sunny day when they wandered into the shop to see him holding a huuuuge fuckoff snake across his shoulders as he gracefully re-shelved. the books that he had been reading. The snake was beautiful black with a red belly. 

They kept the conclusion after plenty of weird things they’ve seen him do.

He never seems to sell a book, he must be rich or something. 

All of the neighbors of the shop say that he’s been there with the shop since they took over the place, and some say he’s older than the shop itself. (Which was 200 years old so that impossible, right?)

Then there’s also the occasional man who pops by, lately he’s been gone though. The man with grey hair and a super business man attire. One time they were told that he asked for 'pornography' in a real loud voice. Probably to get people to leave him alone while he does business. 

They heard his name was Gabriel and whenever someone asked about him, Azira would look thoughtful and laugh.

“Oh he won’t come around here any more.” There was a quiet unsaid, if he knows what’s good for him, was on the end.

That’s how they came to another conclusion.

Azira was totally in the mafia, maybe even the runner of it. The man was old fashioned, so maybe?

So a supernatural being who was Totally In The Mafia, ran this bookshop in Soho London.

——————

“Ok so we know that he’s gay too though right?” Said one of the regulars, who sat out in a bench with her friends.

“Oh yeah totally. You see that red headed dude hanging around the shop? He’s totally head over heels for the Azira.” Said her friend, sipping a soda.

“Wait what? Really! When!” Another regular, a dude with an eyebrow piercing, exclaimed.

“Bro, it so there. That redhead dude is always keeping his eyes on the man, you can tell even behind those sunglasses.”

“Ok but what a cute couple?”

“But wait isn’t that redhead dude like, waaaay younger than him?”

The original girl hummed, “yeah wait, what if Azira is immortal and his red headed boyfriend isn’t.”

“That’s so sad holy shit.” And then the conversation went into how their professor purposefully tried to kill them with homework. 

——————

But soon they drew another conclusion, after two weeks of the shop being closed, they came back to see Azira running it in the early hours.

“Hey Azira! Why were you gone so long?” The girl asked, wanting to give time for her buddies who ran to get the man a doughnut. It was their thing.

He gives them the best books to study and treats them well, and they sometimes bring pastries.

“Ah, I was gone on-“

“Honeymoon angel!” Yelled a voice from the back.

“Crowley!” The blond turned to the backroom and the redhead walked out like the snake he was.

“Aw!! Congrats!!” She said, she was excited to tell the others.

——————-

“Oh my god that’s so good though.” The dude said, taking a drink from his soda bottle.

“That’s so good.”

“Ok the way they talked though, they were on rival sides before they got married? Romeo and Juliet much?”

The second girl hummed, and after eating her bite of pizza laughed, “they were both in the mafia!”

The other chick choked on her drink laughing.

“Oh my god that’s why the grey haired dude won’t be back.”

“Wonder if Azira killed him.”

They turned and saw the grey haired man walk through the park, beside a smaller person with black hair and a very black suit.

“They didn’t kill him, is that Crowley’s old boss?”

“Oh my god imagine.”


End file.
